Pontoon boats have several benefits over deck boats. For example, unlike the V-shaped hull of deck boats, pontoon boats typically have an aluminum tube (a pontoon) at each side of the deck. This creates additional stability not found in deck boats. As such, it will be appreciated that the wider the pontoons, the greater the stability. However, if the pontoons are too wide, the boat becomes difficult to both transport and store. Accordingly, several adjustable-width pontoon boats have been developed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,156,526, 8,820,255, 6,298,802, 6,647,913, 6,003,458, and 6,874,440 are directed towards adjustable pontoons. However, in each instance, the pontoons extend laterally from the longitudinal axis of the deck. Further, the deck portion in each disclosure likewise adjusts. Requiring the deck to likewise adjust unnecessarily complicates the matter and increases cost. Further, an adjustable deck causes additional components, which adds fail points and liabilities. Further, because the deck position changes, the configuration of components thereon, and the storage of user items thereon, is dependent upon the deck fold points, which limits user customization.
Therefore, there remains a need for a pontoon boat that is width-extendable, that does not require extension of the deck, and that more easily adjusts the pontoons. The present disclosure seeks to solve these and other problems.